


Desert Heat

by alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Honey, Lemon, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spoilers, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:59:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist/pseuds/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist
Summary: by Lady Nagisa--Finally, drawing back, Duo looked at the blonde's wide eyes. "You taste like honey." He whispered. "Honey and lemons."





	Desert Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).  
> \----------  
> Spoilers: Several....um...from Episodes 10 & 11 and a scene from episode 17 is used.

It had all fallen apart. That was Duo's foremost thought as the cargo plane sped away from the little desert village. They'd fought so hard and in the blink of an eye it had crumbled away beneath them.  
  
Heero Yuy was dead; destroyed by his own hand, just to keep OZ from taking his Gundam. Trowa Barton had taken his body to god knows where; silent as usual as to what he had planned. Wufei Chang had just disappeared into the confusion; leaving not a hint as to where he was going to go. The Maguanac soldiers, were fighting in vain to protect their ideals, and to allow their people to escape safely; knowing all the while that they very well could lose this battle.  
  
And all he could do was flee; with the most unlikely companion a street kid like himself could team up with. Both of them powerless to lift a finger to aid the blonde's troubled people.  
  
His thoughts turned to the young boy piloting the plane. Quatre Winner, probably the most unusual candidate to be piloting a Gundam; participating in guerrilla warfare. At first glance, the disinherited heir to the richest family in the colonies, appeared delicate...almost frail. His soft voice and perfect mannerisms did nothing but add to the appearance. But that's exactly what it was. An appearance.  
  
In the short time Duo had been with him, he'd discovered the small Arabian pilot to possess a strength of character that was unequaled; except maybe amongst the other Gundam pilots. He loved and was deeply loved by the people he fought with, and when he felt they were threatened, carried a fierceness like Duo had never seen before.  
  
"Up there," Quatre gestured. "We can land safely."  
  
Duo pulled himself from his musings and leaned forward, looking out the window to where the blonde had indicated. "Where do we go from there?"  
  
"Rashid has a house not far from here. We can use that until we decide what action to take next."  
  
"Haven't we involved them enough?" Duo asked bitterly.  
  
Quatre winced at his words. "There's not much else we can do. We have to lay low for a while; until OZ stops searching for us."  
  
"If they stop searching for us."  
  
"They will. Eventually something else will take their attention." Quatre replied as he angled the large plane downwards.  
  
They landed the plane, making sure it was well concealed among the trees at the edge of the desert, and Quatre led Duo through the dense green until they came upon a large house, nestled deep in the woods.  
  
With a reassuring smile, the blonde took Duo inside. "Rashid told me a long time ago that if I ever needed it, this place was free for my use. I'd hoped to never have to take him up on it."  
  
Duo looked around, setting his duffel bag on the floor. "I guess it's better than living in the plane." He replied...a dry attempt at humor.  
  
"Come, we'll find you a bedroom. We're both exhausted." Quatre led him down a short hallway.  
  
Once he saw that Duo was settled in one of the small bedrooms; Quatre went across the hall to another, tossing his bag on a dresser standing in the corner. With a heavy sigh, he lay back on the bed, his blue eyes grave.  
  
"Rashid, my friend...I can only pray to Allah that you and the others got away alright. That maybe what little help Duo and I could offer was enough to turn the tides for you." He said softly to the ceiling.  
  
His thoughts turned to the other Gundam pilots, hoping that they were alright; still feeling the echoes of pain in his heart from when Heero Yuy self-detonated. Somehow, he felt that the Japanese pilot still lived. Maybe Trowa Barton had sensed the same and that was why he had gathered his broken body and taken him with him.  
  
He thought about the chestnut haired pilot sleeping across the hall from him. They hadn't known each other for long, but they'd learned much about one another in that short time. Duo tried valiantly to put forth a joker's attitude to everyone...to hold them at bay. Underneath, Quatre could sense his loneliness. He could see his actions, all tainted with a thread of pain...loss that the American could never completely let go of.  
  
On the battlefield, Duo lost his cheerful demeanor and one could believe that he truly was the embodiment of the God of Death that he dubbed himself as. He was ruthless, tearing into his enemies with the full force of his pain and loneliness.  
  
He shook his head sadly, _We all have our demons...everyone of us...that drives us to fight this battle_. Rolling to his side, he eventually fell asleep, still thinking of the battles that he knew they would have to fight.  
  
"Quatre."  
  
The blonde opened his eyes and stared up into Duo's bright violet ones. "Hmmm?"  
  
"Hey man. You said to wake you when I woke up." Duo said sitting on the edge of the bed, watching the sleepy blonde.  
  
"Huh...yeah...give me a minute." Quatre threw one arm over his eyes, yawning.  
  
Duo chuckled, it seemed that this particular pilot didn't wake up very well. He watched Quatre as he stretched and slowly opened his sapphire eyes, the realization that the boy was beautiful striking Duo suddenly. _Simply beautiful_ , he thought to himself as Quatre sat up and glanced around the room. His whole appearance just cried out for someone to kiss him; from his sleep tousled golden hair, to his pale face, sleepy eyes and slightly pouting mouth. Right now he practically screamed seduction without even realizing it.  
  
Quatre looked up, surprised as Duo suddenly jumped to his feet. "Yeah, well...I'll...uh...meet you out front. Kay?"  
  
"Sure," Quatre replied, slightly confused.  
  
He shook his head as Duo hurried from the room, wondering what had made the braided pilot so nervous.  
  
A short time later, Quatre emerged onto the small patio where Duo sat gazing out over the lush grass around the house. "Amazing isn't it?" The blonde asked as he set his laptop on the table.  
  
Duo glanced up. "Huh?"  
  
"All this green, growing right at the edge of a desert."  
  
"Oh, yeah. It is something else." The American replied.  
  
Quatre sat down and flipped open his computer, turning it on. Duo watched him intently as he punched some keys, frowned and then typed something. Finally, with a sigh the blonde closed the laptop and sat back.  
  
"Nothing?"  
  
Quatre shook his head and looked pensively out over the yard. "Maybe it's too soon to be expecting anything, but I keep hoping to hear something."  
  
Duo stood up, "Does this place have a kitchen? I think what we both need is some food."  
  
Quatre nodded. "There'll only be dry or canned goods though. Rashid didn't come here often, so he didn't keep anything here that would be fresh."  
  
"I'm sure we can come up with something." The American laughed grabbing Quatre's hand and pulling him to his feet.  
  
He pulled a little too hard and when Quatre stood he lost his balance and fell against Duo, the chestnut haired pilot's arms going around his shoulders to steady him. Duo drew in a quick breath at the feel of the smaller boy's body colliding with his own, and for a moment they just stood there, motionless.  
  
"Duo?" The Arabian breathed softly.  
  
His blue eyes widened as the American lowered his head and lightly brushed his lips across Quatre's. It was the barest of touches, as light as a soft feather, but it was enough to send Quatre's heart racing. Duo suddenly released the blonde and stepped back, his cheeks flaming.  
  
"Q-Quatre...I'm sorry." He stammered.  
  
"Duo..."  
  
"It won't happen again!" Duo cried.  
  
"Duo, it's alright." Quatre lay a gentle hand on his arm. "I'm not upset. Just surprised." He smiled at the violet eyed boy. "Let's forget it. Come on, we were going to fix dinner, right?"  
  
Duo nodded numbly. _Forget it? I don't think I can. All that did was make me want more._  
  
The pair hardly spoke as they moved around the kitchen, finding enough dried and canned stuffs to put together a simple meal. Duo didn't notice that all the while they were working, Quatre was stealing shy glances at him.  
  
The kiss had aroused a curiosity in the boy and he wondered what it would be like to be fully kissed by the chestnut haired pilot. He'd never been kissed before, other than from his various sisters and he'd found the experience quite pleasant. That it was from one such as Duo was no concern to him, he'd know from the time he'd started having physical feelings that he wasn't particularly interested in girls.  
  
Shaking the thoughts from his head, he wandered into the little pantry to see what else might be there. Meanwhile, Duo picked up the plates and started to carry them out the door to the patio. He stopped and turned around, when he heard a happy cry from the pantry, and Quatre emerged holding a small woven bag in his hand.  
  
"Rashid left lemon candies here!" He exclaimed, holding the bag up.  
  
Duo lifted an eyebrow. "I never took him for having a sweet tooth."  
  
"He doesn't." Quatre laughed. "He must have them here because he knew that Abdul and myself do...there was always a chance that one of us might end up here." He tucked the bag under his arm and disappeared back into the pantry. "Go ahead, I'll be out in a minute." He called over his shoulder.  
  
Duo shrugged and carried the food out to the table and Quatre soon joined him.  
  
"We have dessert!" He laughed, holding out a small tray. "I can't believe this stuff was here!"  
  
Duo poked one of the objects on the tray warily. "Those look like....orange peelings."  
  
"They are!" Quatre set the tray in the center of the table. "Candied orange peel and lemon peel...and honey lemon drops. The candied peels are the best though. You'll see."  
  
"If you say so."  
  
The pair ate quietly, talking very little. Finally Duo sat back and grinned at the blonde.  
  
"That wasn't too bad for what we had to work with."  
  
Quatre shook his head as he cleared the table.  
  
"Let me help." Duo jumped up.  
  
"No. You relax, I've got this." He disappeared into the house and returned shortly with a small jar in his hand, containing an amber colored liquid.  
  
Duo raised an eyebrow in question.  
  
"Honey." Quatre stated simply, opening the jar and setting it on the table. Then with a sparkling smile, he pulled his chair over and sat in front of Duo. "Close your eyes."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Close your eyes." Quatre insisted.  
  
Duo closed his eyes and waited, hearing Quatre move around in front of him. Something touched his lip and in surprise, he opened his mouth. When he did, Quatre gently placed a piece of the candied orange peel, drizzled in honey on his tongue.  
  
"Wow..." Duo said, after he'd swallowed.  
  
"Keep your eyes closed," Quatre said softly, placing a piece of the lemon in his mouth.  
  
Several more pieces followed until Duo decided he'd had enough. He opened his eyes in time to see Quatre eat a piece of the peeling, dripping some of the honey in the hand he was holding under his mouth.  
  
Without even thinking, Duo reached out and took the Arabian's slim hand in his. Pulling it to him, he gently kissed Quatre's palm, stopping to lick the sugary, sticky honey from his skin. He then reached out and touched the blonde's face, leaning in to kiss him again. He heard Quatre draw in a sharp breath and raised his head to see the boy's face flushed, his blue eyes wide.  
  
"No." Quatre said softly as he started to draw away. "Please, do it. I can feel you touch me even before you do...."  
  
With that, Duo leaned forward and brushed his lips across Quatre's again. Then he slanted his head and pressed his mouth to the blonde's, running his tongue over Quatre's lips. Quatre took the gentle hint and parted his lips, allowing Duo access to the sweetness beyond. Duo felt him shiver as he caressed the roof of his mouth and ran his tongue across the edge of his teeth.  
  
Finally, drawing back, he looked at the blonde's wide eyes. "You taste like honey." He whispered. "Honey and lemons."  
  
Quatre drew in a shaky breath, nodding slightly, unable to speak.  
  
Duo almost laughed as he pushed his chair back and stood up. "We are playing with fire doing that, I think. We should just both go get some sleep and forget all about such things. I've always found that kissing games tend to get people in trouble."  
  
Quatre watched wide eyed as, for the third time, Duo left him sitting alone. He moved his chair around and sat back, watching the stars that hung in the black sky overhead, and struggling to quell the disturbing feelings that Duo had raised in him. He'd been excited like this before, but never from another person's touch. He decided that he liked it....and he wanted to feel it again.  
  
Standing up, he grabbed the tray of sweets from the table and carried them into the kitchen. Setting them on the counter he headed for his room, hesitating, as he reached it. Biting his lip he turned and walked to Duo's door, listening carefully. He could hear the other pilot moving around inside.  
  
"Duo?" He knocked quietly.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
He opened the door and walked in, his eyes taking in the slim from of the other pilot sitting on the bed. Mustering his courage, he went and sat down beside the American.  
  
"I just wanted you to know that I am not angry."  
  
Duo looked him over. "I sort of got that impression. It didn't bother you to be kissed by another boy?"  
  
"No. Actually I liked it. Very much." He bit his lower lip.  
  
Duo held his breath, almost sensing what was coming next.  
  
"I'd like you to do it again." The blonde said softly. "I'd like you to show me what it's like...to...." He blushed brightly and Duo stiffened.  
  
"Quatre," He took the boy's chin in his hand and turned him to look at him. "Do you know what you are saying?"  
  
The blonde nodded.  
  
"If I start this, I can't promise that I will stop if you ask me to....you need to be sure that this is something you really want me to do."  
  
Quatre's reply was to shift so he was facing Duo and lean in to kiss him, his slim arms going around the American's neck. Duo gasped into the Arabian's mouth as he felt his body tighten in response to Quatre's lemon-sweet taste.  
  
_He still tastes like those damn candied peels_ , Duo thought hazily as he pulled the boy against his chest and took control of the kiss, his tongue sweeping over every part of Quatre's mouth. With a low moan, the American lay back on the bed, pulling the blonde with him, his hands sliding Quatre's vest off his shoulders.  
  
His hands went to the buttons of Quatre's shirt, his lips lazily exploring his exposed skin as he started to undo the buttons. Going as far as he could with the Arab lying on top of him, he drew back and then chuckled as he rolled them, pinning Quatre under him.  
  
He went back to exposing the boy's slender torso as he felt Quatre's hands go to his own top, fumbling with the buttons. Duo shifted and straddled Quatre, his violet eyes glittering as first he pulled his own top off and then finished removing Quatre's shirt. He then lay back down, gathering the blonde in his arms, hearing him gasp as their bare skin met.  
  
He kissed him gently and then leaned over to nibble at his neck, feeling Quatre's rapid pulse under his lips. Down he went, to lavish attention to the spot where the blonde's neck and shoulder met, drawing startled gasps from the boy. Quatre jumped and grasped Duo's shoulders tightly as he drew a tight nipple into his mouth and bit gently on it. Streaks of fire raced through the boy's body at the feel of the violet eyed pilot's hands and lips on his chest, kissing, biting...sometimes pinching and twisting, bringing his nipple to an almost painful hardness.  
  
Duo then moved back up, capturing Quatre's lips and stifling his cry as he moved his body against Quatre's, rubbing the length of their erections against each other. He thrust his tongue into Quatre's mouth in perfect rhythm to the movement of his hips, bringing the boy to almost a frenzy of sensation.  
  
Quatre's eyes opened as Duo moved back, straddling his legs again. The American kissed his finger tips and pressed them to Quatre's mouth and then he reached down, his fingers quickly unbuckling the blonde's belt and unzipping his slacks. He slid his fingers under the material and gently grasped Quatre's hard shaft, making the boy jump in surprise.  
  
_Well, we are full of surprises, aren't we?_ Duo thought to himself as he shifted so he could draw Quatre's slacks down over his hips, freeing him to Duo's gaze. Duo felt him kick the pants off as he leaned forward and ran the tip of his tongue around his smooth head.  
  
Moving to a more comfortable spot, he then explored every inch of Quatre's length with his tongue, smiling at the startled sounds the blonde was making as he traced the veins along the underside of his shaft. Then he stopped at the tip, opened his lips and swallowed him as far as he could.  
  
"Ahh!" Quatre jumped on the bed, his back arching as he was engulfed in dampness so hot it almost scalded him.  
  
His head reeled as Duo started moving his mouth up and down his length. He was a healthy teen, he'd touched himself in the past, giving himself pleasure....but nothing he ever did had prepared him for the riot of pleasure that was now pulling him under.  
  
"Duo!" He cried, his voice harsh as he started to move his hips against the American's lips.  
  
Duo felt the blonde's climax coming over him and increased the pressure of his mouth on Quatre's shaft, reveling in the Arab's cries of pleasure. Fingers tangled in his hair as the boy thrust his hips upwards into Duo's mouth and exploded, his voice screaming Duo's name at the same time.  
  
Duo lifted his head and looked Quatre in the eyes as he smiled and licked his lips. Then moving upwards he kissed the blonde fully allowing him to taste himself in the brunette's mouth.  
  
"D-Duo..." Quatre gasped as his mouth was released. "Y-you..."  
  
Duo took Quatre's hand in his and guided him downwards to his own aching erection. "Touch me." He whispered. 

Quatre's fingers grasped his shaft gently and started to move along it's length, squeezing and releasing carefully as his did. As he stroked Duo's hardness, the American leaned over to kiss him again, his tongue fighting skillfully with Quatre's, as he moaned into the blonde's mouth.  
  
Releasing his lips, Quatre pulled back and gazed at him with large eyes, "I want...." He licked his lips, the sight sending a shot of heat through Duo's veins. "Let me do what you did." He said in a rush.  
  
Duo drew in a breath, his body hardening even more. "Are you sure?"  
  
The blonde nodded silently and Duo pulled away from his fingers, rolling over to his back. Once he was settled, Quatre leaned over, his smooth hip in perfect reach for the American, and hesitantly flicked out his tongue to taste Duo.  
  
Duo held his breath as Quatre moved slowly, tasting him carefully, deciding whether this was something that he really wanted to do. Then without any warning he slid his lips down Duo's shaft, causing the American to dig his fingers into the pale flesh of his leg.  
  
"Christ, Quatre!" He ground out through his teeth and the boy started to move along his length, applying different degrees of pressure.  
  
As he allowed himself to become immersed in the pleasure of Quatre's mouth on him, his fingers slowly explored the blonde's leg, sliding around the smooth over the soft skin of his rear. He stroked his hand along one cheek and then across the boy's lower back.  
  
Suddenly he jumped, his body tightening almost painfully, "Quatre!" He gasped. "S-stop...I'm going to....."  
  
Quatre just increased his strokes, his tongue swirling along the underside of Duo's shaft. Duo threw his head back, unable to stop his reactions. His body arched into the blonde's warm mouth as he released into the moist heat of the boy's mouth. Quatre coughed and drew back. His fingers kept moving on the American's length and he felt the sticky substance hit him on the cheek.  
  
As he let go of Duo, the brunette sat up, almost laughing as he kissed the boy. "I tried to stop you." He gasped.  
  
Quatre blushed and looked away.  
  
"No!" Duo cried. "Don't be upset." He kissed him again. "Some things require practice....that's one of them."  
  
Quatre sat up as Duo crawled off the bed and with a wink he disappeared from the room, saying he was going for a wash cloth. He returned shortly and kneeling on the floor in front of the blonde, he gently cleaned his fluids from the boy's flushed skin, kissing him wherever he cleaned him.  
  
When he finished, he leaned up, gently exploring Quatre's soft mouth, his fingers brushing lightly across him, skillfully bringing him to a half erect state. Pulling back from the gasping boy, he smiled.  
  
"I'm not finished with you yet," He whispered huskily. "There's much more to learn."  
  
Quatre's eyes widened as Duo got to his feet and left the room again. He came back quickly, holding his hands behind his back.  
  
"I want you to lie down and close your eyes."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Lie down on the bed and close your eyes. I promise, I won't do anything to hurt you."  
  
Quatre eyed him warily and then lay back on the bed, closing his sapphire eyes. Duo walked over and looked down at him, drawing in a breath. He was exquisite and Duo bet he didn't even know it. His small size just added to his beauty, his pale skin literally glowed with health, his entire form was slender, but finely muscled...just hinting at the real strength the boy possessed. His hair fell in soft golden waves across his forehead and with his eyes closed...he looked almost angelic.  
  
Duo felt his body start to respond again as his eyes traveled the length of Quatre's body. And for whatever reason, the small Arab had decided to chose him as his first lover....Duo felt touched by the boy's trust.  
  
He sat on the edge of the bed, setting the object in his hand on the floor. "Do you trust me?" He whispered, leaning over and nipping Quatre's ear, his fingers trailing along his chest.  
  
"Y-yes." Quatre gasped.  
  
The blonde started as he felt a strip of cloth being placed over his eyes.  
  
"Shhh...." a voice whispered close to his ear and fingers quickly tied the cloth in place. "Trust me...I won't hurt you."  
  
Gentle hands started to run along the length of his body, caressing across his stomach and travelling back up to pinch his nipples. He could feel his body waking back up, surprised at his reaction so soon after. He'd always heard the it took a long time to recover from such things.  
  
"You're still young..." Duo's gentle voice explained. "That's why." He'd somehow seen Quatre's confusion on his face and understood it.  
  
Then there was some movement on the bed and then he jumped as something cool hit his skin. "D-Duo?" He whispered.  
  
"Trust me."  
  
Duo ran his fingers through whatever it was, smearing it across Quatre's nipples and then reaching down to coat his erection with...  
  
"The honey?" Quatre asked incredulously.  
  
No reply, only a low chuckle and then he felt Duo's tongue run across his nipple, carefully cleaning the sticky substance from his skin, drawing a sharp gasp from his lips. He quivered as Duo's mouth traveled down his body, cleaning little drips of the honey up as he went.  
  
Then he came to Quatre's erection and without any hesitation, started to lap the sweet substance from his sensitive skin. Quatre suddenly realized the reasons for what Duo did, he needed to apply a fair amount of pressure to get all the honey from his length, the strokes of his tongue driving the small pilot out of his mind.  
  
Then Duo drew back, keeping one hand on the Arabian's body lightly caressing his flushed skin, he found the small tube of lubricant that he had with him. Carefully coating himself with the slick gel, he moved away from Quatre, drawing the boy to a sitting position.  
  
The American moved around to lay on the bed, behind Quatre and then took his hand. "Straddle my waist." He said huskily.  
  
Without argument the blonde obeyed, keeping his hands on Duo's body to guide him. Duo moved slightly underneath him and he felt something blunt pressing against him as the brunette reached up and removed his blindfold.  
  
"I want you like this..." Duo whispered. "You control the pace. Go as fast or as slow as you think you can handle it." His finger clasped Quatre's erection, running lightly along it's length.  
  
Quatre swallowed as he understood what Duo wanted, pinpricks of fear washing over him.  
  
"It's alright." Duo soothed, his other hand stroking the soft skin of Quatre's side.  
  
Quatre took a deep breath and slowly started to pushed back, his eyes clenching shut as Duo's shaft started to stretch him. Duo whispered soft words to him as he stopped and allowed himself to adjust before moving again.  
  
This time he moved back, he reached a point where he was assailed with a sudden sharp pain and then Duo slid easily into him. The blonde rested his body against Duo's, his breath coming in short gasps.  
  
When he opened his eyes, Duo was watching him carefully, his own violet eyes black with the pleasure of being in the hot, tight confines of Quatre's body. He nodded at the American slowly and started to lift himself up.  
  
Duo pressed one hand against Quatre's waist guiding him, helping him set the pace as his other hand matched the blonde's movements on his shaft. Their breathing was short and harsh as they moved against one another, all discomfort gone for Quatre, leaving only a searing pleasure.  
  
Duo opened his eyes again, drawing in a gasp at the sight of the blonde pilot moving on top of him. His beauty heightened even more by the rising flush of his skin. He tightened his grip on Quatre's erection and doubled his pace, quickly bringing the boy to his climax.  
  
Quatre cried out and then impaled himself fully as his body clenched around Duo, his seed spilling out over the American's hand. It took all Duo had to keep from following him as his muscles gripped him almost painfully. He held Quatre still against him, waiting for him to relax again.  
  
When he did, Duo growled and rolled the pair of them over, never leaving the blonde's body. Quatre let out a cry of surprise as he hooked his ankles around Duo's back and the brunette started to move relentlessly within him.  
  
With a hoarse cry, Duo fell forward, leaning his forehead against Quatre's, his teeth clenched as he exploded within the hot recesses of Quatre's body. Quatre's arms went around his shoulders as he collapsed on top of him, his heart pounding wildly.  
  
Quatre's fingers gently ran up and down his back as their breathing started to return to normal. Finally Duo shifted, pulling carefully out of Quatre's body, kissing him as he did so. Rolling to his side he gathered the blonde to him, holding him tightly.  
  
"I don't care!" He muttered as Quatre started to speak. "I couldn't walk if OZ attacked the place. We'll clean up in the morning." He looked down as Quatre rested his head on his chest. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Just a little sore," Quatre replied. "But, I'm fine."  
  
"That'll go away pretty fast," Duo said sleepily, tightening his arms around Quatre he closed his eyes.  
  
Morning came sooner than Quatre would have liked, the bright sun falling through the windows and hitting him in the face. He grumbled sleepily and rolled onto his stomach, burying his face in the pillows.  
  
"I'm going to have to talk to Rashid about putting curtains in here." He muttered. "Thick, black ones...what do you think, Du...oh!" His eyes flew open under the pillows as warm lips touched his back.  
  
He gasped as Duo's warm body pressed against his back.

"So...do you regret what we did last night?" Duo's husky voice whispered against his ear.  
  
"N-no." Quatre shivered, his body coming to life as the American nipped at the back of his neck.  
  
"Good."  
  
He felt the hard shaft of Duo's erection pressing against him as the chestnut haired pilot's hands slid skillfully over his body. Pressing him face against the pillows he let out a soft moan as sharp teeth grazed his shoulder.  
  
"You're even more tempting in the morning...do you know that?" Duo murmured, running his hands over the blonde's smooth buttocks.  
  
Quatre shook his head, gasping as Duo slid a slick finger into him. He shivered and pressed back against Duo's hand as he gently thrust his fingers in and out of the boy's body.  
  
"You are....believe me."  
  
Another finger was added and this time Duo made sure his fingertips struck a spot inside Quatre that made the blonde almost scream and thrust his hips into the bed.  
  
"Very tempting..." Came a husky chuckle as Duo removed his fingers and pulled the Arabian's hips up a little. "And very ready, I'd say."  
  
Quatre groaned and pressed his face into the pillows even more as Duo slowly pressed himself into his body; hissing between his teeth as the blonde's body gripped him tightly.  
  
Holding onto Quatre's hips, he pulled back and then plunged back in, angling himself to bring the boy the most pleasure.  
  
He then bent forward and reached around, finding Quatre's erection and started to move his hand along it's length.  
  
"I didn't get a chance to show you this last night." He breathed.  
  
Quatre could only moan as Duo moved within him, jolts of pure pleasure screaming through his body with each thrust. The American gasped and started to thrust faster, his release finding him faster than he expected.  
  
He kept moving his fingers along Quatre's shaft, even after he'd emptied himself and his legs threatened to give out. He moved his lips along the creamy skin of the blonde's back, hearing the boy gasp and pant under him.  
  
Pulling out of Quatre's body, he rolled the blonde over and slid his mouth down the length of his hardness, suckling greedily as Quatre whimpered and thrust into his mouth.  
  
He could feel the boy's muscles start to tighten as his climax approached and carefully thrust two fingers into him.  
  
Quatre screamed and arched off the bed as Duo's fingers hit that spot inside again and he exploded into his mouth, bursts of light flaring behind his eyelids.  
  
"Quatre?" Gentle hands shook him. "Hey...Quatre."  
  
He slowly opened his eyes and gazed hazily up at Duo.  
  
"Jeez, you scared me. I don't think I've ever seen someone pass out like that before." Duo's worried face cleared before his eyes. "Are you okay?"  
  
The blonde sat up and smiled at him. "Yeah. I'm fine."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Quatre leaned forward and gently kissed the brunette. "I'm more than fine....I can't imagine anything feeling better than what you just did."  
  
Duo sat back and chuckled. "It was pretty amazing, wasn't it?"  
  
The blonde raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I meant the entire experience...last night and this morning. What we did was amazing." He kissed the blonde. "You were incredible." The American stood up and pulled Quatre to his feet. "And we both need a shower."  
  
The Arabian pilot laughed and allowed himself to be led into the bathroom.  
  
Later that morning, Quatre emerged from the little house and sat down at the table, a cup of tea in his hand. He opened up his laptop and brought up the worldwide news channels, the blood draining from his face as he listened.  
  
Duo had come out right behind him and was now leaning against one of the columns that supported the roof of the patio as they listened to OZ broadcast their plans for the colonies.  
  
"The ex-federation soldiers illegally occupying the colonies have been defeated. The new OZ weapons have started removing the mines between the colonies. Because of this, communication between the colonies have started again."  
  
Duo looked over at Quatre, frowning angrily. "Does OZ want to control the colonies by every means possible?"  
  
"Yes and they are doing it in the worst way." Quatre replied pushing his chair from the table and standing. "If they used the military, then people would resist. Instead they claim that they only came to give 'benevolent guidance'..."  
  
"The people of the colonies are careless," Duo looked away and closed his eyes. "That's why they don't realize what OZ is really planning."  
  
Quatre looked up at him a slight frown on his pale features. "We should return to the colonies, with our Gundams. The Gundams were made for the colonies, only we can help them against OZ."  
  
Duo looked at him, his violet eyes unreadable. "Yes, but how are we going to get up into space? We can't attract OZ's attention."  
  
Quatre thought for a moment. "We want to attract their attention. If OZ claims that they only want peace, then they can't use the threat of hurting the colonies against us."  
  
"If OZ were to show their true nature..."  
  
"Then the people of the colonies will know what OZ is really thinking and OZ can't afford to lose their support." Quatre finished for him.  
  
A short time later the pair pushed aside some of the trees and looked out at the cargo planes. They were starting on the next part of their battle. Careful words had been spoken of seeing each other again, once they reached space, but they both knew the it would probably be along time before they did.  
  
They chose not to speak word of caring to one another...only friendship...both sensing somehow that whatever the future had in store for them...their destinies did not lie with each other.  
  
Owari 


End file.
